


I’ve Had a Bad Day Again

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Alyssa has a rough day and needs to relieve some tension





	I’ve Had a Bad Day Again

“Fuck!” Emma shouted from the kitchen of her small NYC apartment. 

“Well that wasn’t really the welcome I was expecting but hello to you too” Alyssa said as she took her shoes off at the front door and put her bag down. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had come in. I had this whole dinner planned out for you since you said earlier you had a horrible day and I’ve successfully screwed up every part of it.” Emma replied. 

Alyssa walked over to her in the kitchen and gave her girlfriend a small smile. The rolls were burnt, salad was all over the floor, mashed potatoes were somehow on the wall behind the stove, and what looked like chicken was barely cooked. 

“I wanted to have this ready for you. I didn’t want you to have to do anything. We’ve both been so busy that we haven’t spent any time together and I -“ Emma said before she was cut off by Alyssa kissing her softly. 

“I love you Emma Nolan” Alyssa sighed against her lips, kissing Emma again and biting her bottom lip. 

Emma gasped and Alyssa took her opportunity, licking into Emma’s mouth and was rewarded with a quiet moan. That sound immediately lit a fire in Alyssa and she needed more. 

Alyssa grabbed Emma’s hand and led her into their bedroom. “Lys... “ Emma started but was cut off by lips finding her again. Emma’s hands tangled in brunette curls as Alyssa kissed her fiercely. Emma couldn’t help the small gasps she made as Alyssa’s hands found their way under her t-shirt. 

“Shirt off and then lay down” Alyssa said sternly. Emma had only seen this side of her a few times before and it was normally after she had a particularly rough day. Emma knew what was coming and her arousal grew rapidly. She took her shirt off and laid down as she had been instructed. Alyssa smiled and walked over to the bed. She gazed at Emma with such love in her eyes that Emma almost had to look away. It wasn’t long before that gaze turned into desire and then hunger. 

“Put your hands in front of you” Alyssa said softly. Emma swallowed and did as she was told. Alyssa took her hands and kissed her wrists and then her palms before tying each wrist to their headboard. Alyssa gave each wrist a small tug to ensure that they would not come loose. She smiled to herself and kissed Emma before standing again. 

“I want you to watch me” Alyssa said as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed the item and slowly unclasped her bra. She pulled the straps down agonizingly slow and watched Emma’s eyes get wider with each movement. Emma squirmed when she realized Alyssa saw her and she looked away. “Look at me Emma” Alyssa said softly “I love when you look at me” 

Emma made eye contact with Alyssa and her breathing became ragged. She watched Alyssa slowly slip out of her jeans and then her underwear. Emma could not help but stare at her incredibly hot girlfriend. Alyssa put her hands on her breasts, kneading them softly. Alyssa watched as Emma’s pupils grew darker and smiled as she heard the strangled moan that came from the back of Emma’s throat. She rolled her nipples between her thumb and pointer finger and moaned at the feeling. 

Just as soon as she had started touching herself she stopped much to Emma’s dismay. Alyssa walked to their dresser and pulled out two items that Emma couldn’t see clearly. Alyssa walked over and straddled Emma’s hips. “Is it ok if I blindfold you baby?” Alyssa whispered in Emma’s ear. “Yes” Emma moaned. Alyssa Slid the blindfold over Emma’s eyes and kissed her girlfriends lips. Alyssa quickly removed Emma’s pants and underwear and admired her naked body. Emma has beautiful skin. It was soft and creamy and inviting. Alyssa straddled her hips again and cupped Emma’s breast’s, kneading them and rolling her nipples. Emma gasped at the contact and her back arched up into Alyssa’s hands. 

Alyssa kept her hands on Emma’s breasts and leaned over her slowly. Emma’s mouth was slightly open and Alyssa ran her nipple over Emma’s lips. Emma moaned and lifted her head, sucking Alyssa’s nipple into her mouth and circling it with her tongue. Alyssa moaned and pinched Emma’s nipples so they became hard. Emma continued licking Alyssa’s nipple until Alyssa sat up abruptly. Emma tried to follow her but she was still tied to the bed. She whined and squirmed under Alyssa. 

“Are you going to be good for me baby?” Alyssa asked. Emma nodded her head yes and sighed when she felt Alyssa spread her legs. Alyssa positioned herself between Emma’s thighs and started grinding against Emma. They both moaned at the contact and Emma’s hips began to buck immediately. “No no baby, not yet.” Alyssa said. Emma whimpered and tried to regulate her breathing. She already felt close and Alyssa had barely touched her. Emma felt Alyssa moving around but wasn’t sure what she was doing. Alyssa spread her legs more and kissed a trail up both of her thighs. Emma felt hot breath at the apex of her legs and let out a loud moan when she felt Alyssa’s tongue slip through her folds. Alyssa groaned when she felt how wet Emma was already and she couldn’t help but lick her over and over to taste her as much as possible. 

Alyssa willed herself to sit back up and pulled Emma’s hips closer to her body. “I love you so much Emma.” Alyssa said as she slowly entered Emma with her strap on. Emma’s mouth fell open and a low moan came from her lips. Alyssa slowly moved into Emma watching her body react. Emma spread her legs further to take more of Alyssa. Emma moved her hips to the rhythm Alyssa was building. Alyssa held Emma’s legs open and thrust into her again making Emma’s back arch. Alyssa moved in and out of Emma slowly, pulling out all the pleasure she could with every thrust. “Alyssa, please, I need you to fuck me” Emma begged. “Do you think you deserve that baby? Have you been good for me?” Alyssa asked. “Yes, I’ve been good. Please, please fuck me” Emma moaned. 

Alyssa thrust again into Emma, slowly. “Let me know if anything is too much” Alyssa said before thrusting back in Emma, harder this time. Emma moaned loudly and threw her head back against the pillow. Her hands gripped the headboard. Alyssa started moving harder and faster into Emma. It took everything Emma had not try and break free from her restraints. She wanted nothing more than to hold onto Alyssa. Emma moaned loudly, letting out a string of curses and Alyssa’s name as Alyssa thrust into her over and over again. Emma knew she was getting close. “Baby.. you’re gonna.. make me.. co— oh god” Emma moaned. 

Alyssa pulled out quickly and sucked on Emma’s clit hard, her fingers finding Emma’s entrance and curling deep inside her. Emma’s legs began to shake as her orgasm hit her over and over again. Alyssa kept licking and sucking until Emma’s legs started to close around her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Emma laying on her back, hands over her head, blindfolded and spent. Her chest was heaving and she licked her lips. Alyssa couldn’t fight the urge to have Emma’s tongue on her. 

Alyssa held herself over Emma and kissed her roughly. “Baby, I want to feel your tongue on me” Alyssa said. Alyssa removed the blindfold and looked into Emma’s eyes. “I want to taste you more than anything right now” Emma said. Alyssa took that as permission and slowly worked her way up to position herself over Emma’s mouth. Emma’s eyes looked hungry and she licked her lips at the sight of Alyssa above her. Alyssa was just looking at her and she couldn’t wait anymore. Emma lifted her head and licked at Alyssa’s folds. Causing Alyssa to moan loudly and grab the headboard to steady herself. 

Alyssa brought herself down and Emma groaned at how wet she was. Emma quickly found her clit and sucked on it making Alyssa see stars. Head thrown back she rode Emma’s face, softly grinding her hips in time with Emma’s tongue. Alyssa reached down and untied Emma’s hands. Emma immediately grabbed Alyssa’s hips and helped her find a rhythm. Alyssa moaned and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Emma was building Alyssa up quickly and this was what Alyssa had been waiting for. Emma moved down and slipped her tongue past Alyssa’s entrance. Alyssa saw white and moaned Emma’s name over and over again as she came. Alyssa’s thighs were shaking as she laid down next to Emma. 

“Is your day getting any better babe?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah, I think it is” Alyssa sighed before falling asleep.


End file.
